Call of Duty: EndGame
Call of Duty: EndGame, 'is a first-person shooter developed by Treyarch along with Infinity Ward and produced by Activision. The game is a crossover between the Black Ops, Modern Warfare, and Ghosts series. EndGame features various settings, factions, and game modes to play. Campaign Plot EndGame's Campaign is highly detailed and realistic. The game begins in 2017 just shortly after the events of WWIII have concluded. The first chapter of the game features the player as a U.S. Army Ranger attempting to retrieve information about a possible attack being planned by the Russins. After some sniping and close quarters combat, a small mistake made by another Ranger causes a short firefight. The player and his squad then arrive at crates. They believe that the documents and other information regarding the attack are included in here however, they hear sounds of humans. Once they open the boxes they see three dead bodies and one man that is still alive but barely holding on. They transport him back to the base in attempt to save him and laern more information about him. During the chopper ride, the man wakes up and immeditly attempts to attack. The Rangers are able to calm him down and beging questioning him. It is then revelled that the man is Capt. Price, a military leader part of the recently deactivated SAS program. After regaining some abilities and learning some of the new technology, Capt. Price joins the Army Rangers. The game then goes to a brief cutscene and sums up the events between 2018 and 2021. Here, it is revelled that the U.S. Army Rangers begin training in a new program called "Ghosts" which would feature the most prestigous military personal currently avaliable. The next mission takes place in 2023 just after the U.S. Government officialy shut down. Due to lack of military, the few remaining militray posonal decide to launch the Ghost Program. The player then takes control of his/her character as they are dangling off a sky-scraper. Once they cut-off a section of glass to enter the building, they make their way towards a room where a Russian man who may have caused the bombings of various cities is known to be. When they arrive, he immeditily fights back and forces the player to kill him. He did however place a beacon and soon after a fighter jet begins assualting the building. The player along with his squad must jump twenty stories. Despite being a bit banged up, the Ghosts decide to look for a vehicle and lead a charge onto the fighter jet. Once the Ghosts find a Jeep, they lead their charge. After a brief driving scene, the jet returns and attempts to take down your vehicle. Once you arrive at a sniper tower, your charcter jumps up onto it and fires a rocket launcher. The rocket hits the fighter jet perfectly and sends it down. The Ghosts get back into the Jeep and make their way towards an ammo cache. Once they arrive, they attempt to use stealth in order to look for not only weapons, but documents containing information on the events that lead to America falling. Just as they are about to enter a building, one of the Ghosts, Martin Johnson, Jr. is discovered by a guard and is taken away. The player is then given their first major choice of the game. One choice is to head into the building and continue looking for the documents however, Martin will be left behind and possibly killed. Another is to go after Martin but not achieve in finding the documents. By choosing to save Martin, the player will then go guns blazing and will eventually get inside a building containing multiple jail cells. After clearing out multiple rooms using the breaching technique, the player and Ghosts will arrive at the final room in which will contain Martin and the leader of the weapon cache. The Ghosts will then be picked up and flew out of the area just as it detonates. (Will write document choice later) After that, a cutscene will be shown summing up the events from late 2023 to 2026. The events of the second Cold War are highlighted as well as the possible death of one of the Ghosts, Martin Johnson, Jr. This occured after he identy was revelled by a news station. He wopuld then be driven to a dessert, given food, a weapons, and some hunting suplies, and be abonded by the Ghosts. A gunshot is then heard which means that Martin would have most likely commited suscide. The next mission features the player in 2026 where the President of the United States is giving a speech about the events that took place during the Second Cold War. About halfway through the speech, an attack chopper can be heard in the distance. The player then begins to talk about how the Ghosts Program has went "mainstrem" and while nobody continues to know thet identies of the Ghosts, the program is now the most popular thing in the world. Becasue of this, the U.S. Millitary program is once agian shut down and it is up to the Ghosts to continue giving protection. Next, the attack chopper makes its way into the speech and begins to fire apon the press and President. The Ghosts quickly take the President and put him into a car and begin traveling down the highways of Atlanta. After cornering the car, the chopper lands and a man steps up. It is none other than Rual Menedez. He tells the team that when he was shot by Mason in 2025, he managed to survive by injecting himself with an antidote that could cure anything, weather small gunshot or someone having their entire head blown off. He then takes the President and jus before assassinating him, the President tells the Ghosts where the literal keyes to unlocking the U.S. Government are hiden. ''(Will finish later, There's ALOT to write!) Missions #Looking Ahead (Introduction) #Pinpoint #Leading To This (Cinematic Only) #Skyfall #Fast Lane #End of the Road #Summing it Up (Cinematic Only) #The President's Choice #Igniting The Keys #Racing Dreams (Cinematic Only) #First to Fall #Crossing Roads #Earning The Mask #Turn the Keys #Taking Control (Cinematic Only) #Bringing Home the Past #One Last Charge #Our EndGame #Define (Cinematic Only) Multiplayer Multiplayer for Black Ops: EndGame will be very different than previous installments. Due to the advancement in technology, soldiers now use a simulation device to participate in warfare rather than actaully going out on the front lines. Players that enjoy a visual aspect of games can choose to watch their player head into the simulater and load up the game. Players that enjoy just a quick jump into action can disable this feature and use "Classic" menus. For the first time ever, the player can control what their in-game character says while playing multiplayer matches in order to give their team some extra help. By saying in-game commands such as "Sniper" or "We can do this", their soldier in the game will repeat this for all surrounding players to hear. This is known as VoiceTrax and is perhaps the most useful new aspect of the game. RateTrax is another new addition to Call of Duty. In order to give more balance to players, RateTrax takes the players last five games, averages them out, and places them in matches with players with similiar skill and ranking. This yet another powerful new addition to the franchise that will make the game more player friendly. SlowTrax is also making its debut in EndGame. Apon entering the match, each player is given special Perk (That does not take up space in thier limited loadout) that when activiated, will automatically slow down time to give those heated battles and edge to the other side. This however will cause the entire map to slow down which could mess up another player's stragety. This should only be used in close point matches. '''Team Deathmatch: '''The classic Call of Duty mode returns in EndGame back and better than ever. Team Deathmatch features new factions and maps that will make players have to re-learn the game type. '''Free-4-All: '''Here, no teams are present and its every man for himself. This is considered to be one of the more challenging modes of the game as there are small maps that can create firefights immeditly. '''Clans: '''Simillar to Team Deathmatch however rather than playing matches with others, you and your clan can battle agianst another to compete for Clan Rankings, unlocks, and special Weapon Decals. '''Search & Destroy: '''Two teams take to the battlefield in attempt to end their oppent by destroying their most valuable equitment. The classic varient with one life will make its return while another with unlimited lives will also be present to all players. Takeover Takeover, is a brand new mode that will make its first apperence in EndGame. In Takeover, players can travel an open-world that can be completly renevated to their liking. Players can enter open servers with others, create privite matches, or participate in Clan Takeover and face other Clans. Zombies Zombies returns in EndGame and improves one of Call of Duty's most favored game modes. Though the gameplay and modes have not changed much, there is much more to do and collect including new weapons, equitment, and maps. EndGame will also be the first Call of Duty game however to include a standalone Campaign for Zombies. '''Survival: '''Survive countless waves of Zombies by taking a last stand or by enjoying a ride on the Magic Bus of Super Ultimate Funtime! '''Co-Op: '''Same as Survival just with friends and others. More Zombies. More Prolems. '''Campaign: '''Attempt to uncover the secrets of why the Zombies are amoung us in the first ever standalone Zombie Campaign. Survival Returning from Modern Warfare 3, Survival will put the player right in the heat of a battle and your goal is to survive until evacuation. Special Editions '''Ghost Edition: '''Those that pre-order the game can choose to upgrade to one of three special editions of EndGame that include content from a previously released game. One of the options is the Ghosts Edition. This edition includes a limited edition calling card, weapon decal, and emblem. '''Modern Warfare Edition: '''Those that pre-order the game can choose to upgrade to one of three special editions of EndGame that include content from a previosly released game. One of the options is the Modern Warfare Edition. This edition includes a limited edition calling card, weapon decal, and emblem. '''Black Ops Edition: '''Those that pre-order the game can choose to upgrade to one of three special editions of EndGame that include content from a previously released game. One of the options is the Black Ops Edition. This edition includes a limited edition calling card, weapon decal, and emblem. '''Legacy Edition: '''The Legacy Edition of EndGame, features all three editions of the pre-order editions along with their full content. Also included is the Elite Calling Cards, Emblems, and Weapon Decals that were released with MW3 and Black Ops II. Also included is the Legendary Map Pack. This pack includes one map from each Call of Duty game that was previously released completly rebuilt for EndGame. The cost for the Legacy Edition is $79.99 and is avaliable at all retailers. '''Tatical Edition: Category:Call of Duty: EndGame